


Blue

by AmeliaMaria76



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMaria76/pseuds/AmeliaMaria76
Summary: Derek Hale comes home to Beacon Hills and meets Stiles Stilinksi one rainy afternoon.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Blue

One of the things Derek had looked forward to about moving back to California was the lack of rain. He’d lived in New York for over 10 years and had never really gotten used to it, the busy cityscape was only made more stressful by slippery sidewalks and wet umbrellas on the subway. It was just his luck that he would be caught without an umbrella on one of the few rainy days this side of the country, and when it rained in Beacon Hills it poured.

He managed to duck beneath the awning in front of the grocery store before the rain really got going, Derek leaned against the wall while he waited for the storm to pass and added: “buy a car” to his mental checklist.

When he’d left for college Derek had never imagined he would be moving back to his hometown. The memories of Kate had still lingered on every corner for years after the fire. He’d seen college as an escape, a fresh start, and hadn’t been able to bring himself to come back even for a visit. But slowly he’d given in to his family’s nagging and let himself spend weekends and holidays back here, and the more he came back, the more he couldn’t stay away. So when the Beacon Hills Spanish teacher retired right around the time his lease in New York was up, Dererk took it as a sign that it was time to come home.

Behind him, he heard panicked footfalls as a young man rounded the corner and fell to the ground under the awning. The poor guy was soaked to the bone and panting like he had just run a marathon. He hung his head between his knees as his breathing slowed and evened out, exposing the nape of his neck as one solitary raindrop rolled down the smooth pale skin. It seemed to move in slow motion as Derek’s gaze tracked the droplet’s journey downwards beneath his shirt collar, absorbing droplet after droplet that was in its path. 

Derek forced his eyes straight ahead when he realized he had been staring. How embarrassing would it be if the other man had caught him ogling him like an idiot? Derek didn’t know how accepting his home town had become in the years he’d been gone, although the new gay bar downtown gave him a little hope.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump.

The stranger’s pounding heart finally started to calm to a steady rhythm and Derek tried his best not to catalog the scents and sounds he’s picking up. Even with fresh rain coating the top layers, he could make out the scent of home-cooked meals, pen ink, and coffee. There was also something familiar and murky that he couldn’t quite identify.

It was usually like second nature to block out unnecessary sensory information but for some reason, he couldn’t help but focus on this man’s scent. Maybe that was just because the only other options were the rotting produce by the bins outback or the sickly perfume that escaped the store every time the cashier walked by the automatic door. Derek kept his eyes set straight ahead with determination, barely blinking, trying desperately to ignore the other man.

“You’re Derek Hale right?” The question was casual and light, but Derek’s eyes narrowed in suspicion when he met the other man’s gaze. He was leaning on the wall next to him now, all long limbs and restless tapping fingers that distracted Derek enough to almost miss what he said next.

“Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff’s son.” That explained the scent he couldn’t place; it was the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department. “You’re the talk of the town recently.”

“Oh?” Small town gossip could get so twisted at times.

“Woah big guy, you can chill with the murder eyebrows.” Stiles held his hands up in mock surrender. “I promise it's mostly good things.”

Derek didn't even notice his eyebrows were drawn together in displeasure but he was aware that they were raised in disbelief now. Last time he’d been the talk of the town was the reason he’d left, he’d been dubbed “the boy whose ex tried to kill his whole family”. Given that the Sheriff was his father, there was no doubt that Stiles knew his back story. He and every other inhabitant of Beacon Hills. 

Undeterred by his silence, Stiles kept talking. “Mrs. Johnson at the book shop says you studied something to do with Languages at NYU and everyone seems to want you as a son in law.” Smiling seemed to come easily to Stiles, it was cheeky and bright as he rambled through all the bits of mundane gossip he had heard through the grapevine. “Erica said you did some modeling gigs in New York and I’m like seventy-five percent sure you would win the gold for ‘Most Eligible Bachelor’ if Beacon Hills did that sort of thing.”

“Why only seventy-five?” 

“Because looking like you do, there is every chance that you’re no longer a bachelor.” Stiles snorted when he laughed, it shouldn’t be as cute as Derek thinks it is. Derek also didn't miss the way Stiles’ eyes looked him up and down.

“You would be surprised.” He replied flatly, and Stiles did seem pretty surprised by his Bachelor status, he could almost hear the gears turning in the other man’s head as he mulled it over. Derek wouldn't say he dates a lot, especially when you consider how catastrophically his first relationship had ended, but he had been around long enough to know when someone was interested. And from the way Stiles heart rate raised when Derek smiled at him, he was definitely very interested. 

The sound of rain started to quiet and slow as Derek watched another damn drop of water slide from Stiles soaked hair and down his neck, lingering in the dip of his collarbone for a moment before it finally disappeared under the loose neck of his shirt. Stiles caught him staring this time, and when his cheeks turned pink Derek realized he never stood a chance. 

As he walked away from the grocery store with Stile’s phone number in his phone and the sun peeking out from behind the clouds, Derek smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Read so much fanfiction that I finally decided to write my own lol.  
> This might turn into a longer fic but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
